Love The Hard Way
by AngelMama2019
Summary: Clare is having a hard time dealing with things until Peter comes into her life again. Including Drew/Bianca and Maya/Owen relationships and Clare/Bianca friendships


**A/N: Welcome to my first story. It may only be a couple chapters, This chapter may be on the short side. Please If you want to request a story, feel free to message me. I am open to all ideas.**

**Disclaimer:****I own nothing but the idea.**

**Chapter 1**

_**(Clare)**_

As I sat around the fire, surrounded by a bunch of drunks, I thought about what brought me to the ravine. It all started when Eli found Cam's body, he then went completely crazy, started taking drugs, yelling at me, then he cheated on me and broke up with me. Well It was now three weeks later, and my project for English class is to work with Eli.

I looked around the ravine and saw three faces in the crowd that I would never mistake, Drew, Bianca, and Owen. Of course I knew Drew because of Adam and Alli. I only knew Bianca and Owen by reputation though, and neither of theirs were good. Still I found myself walking over to the group.

"Uh, hi Clare." Drew said slowly as I walked up to them.

"What are you doing here," Bianca started, "This isn't exactly your scene." She looked at me, confused.

Sitting down next to them, I explained everything that led me to the ravine. when I finished talking, I looked over at them, they all looked shocked, who could blame them.

"Fuck him, you deserve better." Three simultaneous voices said.

I don't know what came over me, but I got up, walked to Owen and kissed him. It only took a few seconds before he was kissing me back. His tongue licked over my lips begging for entrance, I happily opened my mouth. His tongue shot into my mouth, as our tongues wrestled for dominance.

"Baby Edwards?" Peter's voice broke us out of the kiss.

I looked over at him. "I'm not baby Edwards anymore Peter." I smiled, going over to him.

"You'll always be baby Edwards." He smiled, hugging me. "What are you doing at the ravine?"

"Oh, you know, boyfriend went crazy, cheated, and now I have to do a project with him." I shook my head.

Peter didn't say anything else, just pulled me by the hand out of the ravine. Once we were away from everyone else, he put his arm around my shoulder. I stopped walking, making him stop with me.

"Where are we going?" I looked at Peter.

"My place." It was all he said before he started walking again.

_**(Peter)**_

Seeing Clare and Owen making out at the ravine made me wonder, how do her lips feel. I know, taking her back to my place wasn't exactly the brightest thing, but she looked sexy tonight. Clare was wearing a black tube top, with no bra, a tight red skirt that came to her mid tighs and a pair of black knee high boots.

Every step she took, her amazing chest bounced. Darcy never looked like this, Clare is so much sexier than Darcy ever was.

I unlocked my door and led her into my house.

"Nice place." Clare commented, looking around.

After she walked into the living room, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch, I looked into Clare's eyes deeply. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." I whispered before kissing her lips softly.

After a few hours of making out with Clare, we finally pulled away from each other. She smiled at me shyly, biting her lip. God damn, it's sexy when she bites her lip. I moved some stray hairs behind her ear, kissing her neck.

"That was amazing." I smile. "You're a great kisser Clare," Taking her hand, I look into her eyes. "Will you go out with me?"

She smiles, "I would love to go out with you Peter, but what would people say? I mean, you're older than me, and you dated my sister."

"Who cares what people say, I don't care what people think, the only one I care about is what you think." She blushes and kisses me softly.

As we keep kissing, her hands play with the bottom of my shirt. I pull her tube top off, her breasts bouncing free. Clare bites her lip covering her chest.

"Peter, I think we should stop." Clare says shakily.

"Okay, we can stop. I'm not going to pressure you into something you don't want to do." I smile at her kissing her cheek.

**_(Bianca)_**

It was Monday morning, I was standing at my locker when Drew and Owen walked up to me. Drew kissed me softly, and Owen hugged me.

"Have any of you seen Clare since she left with Peter Saturday night?" Owen asked. Drew and I both shook our heads.

"I asked Adam last night if he'd heard from Clare, but he hadn't." Drew says, as Clare walks into school.

"Hey look, there's Clare, lets go talk to her." I inform my boyfriend and my friend.

The three of us walk over to Clare, pulling her into an empty classroom.

"Hi guys, what's going on?" Clare looks at us puzzled.

"You tell us, first you kiss me like that at the ravine, then you take off with Peter?" Owen growls.

"Okay Owen, calm down. I'm sorry I kissed you, I shouldn't have." Clare apologizes to Owen. "Although, about Peter, he's my boyfriend now, so I can do whatever I want with him. Anything else you guys need?" She questions us with her hand on her hip.

"What the hell do you mean he's your boyfriend now? Isn't he way to old to be dating you?" Drew practically yells at her. "Fuck, Adam is going to kill you and me Clare!"

"My personal life is none of your guys business!" Clare yells and storms out of the classroom.

I stare at the two idiots in front of me, shaking my head. "Really? You two just had to yell at her didn't you?" I run out of the room to try and catch up with Clare. I find her by her locker and go up to her.

"What do you want Bianca? Come to yell at me and judge me too?" She asks me in a harsh voice.

"No, not at all. If Peter makes you happy, I'm happy for you. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. I know guys, and I know they aren't usually okay with taking things slow. He isn't trying to pressure you into sex is he?" I ask her concerned.

She smiles at me. "Thanks Bianca, but he's really sweet. He tried going farther, but when I told him to stop he did."

"I'm glad, well I should get to class. See you later Clare." I smiled and walked off to my first class.


End file.
